Avengement & Fragmentations
by High Gaurdian
Summary: The Board hired somebody. The Shooting will happen. But what changes are there going to be? Who will survive? Yes there is a OC as a main character but it's not bad... Try it... Wink!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I am also not making any money from this.**

**Now that that's out of the way!**

**This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction. So bare with me if not everything adds up to the story line, I don't know the whole how many series? out of my head!**

**I think (thought) Alex needed somebody that's not practicing medicine...?**

**This starts off a week before the shooting.**

**Meredith didn't go back to Derek after she found out about Addison. He still tries to get her to be friends, but she basicly stoped talking to him altogether if its not work related.**

**Addison and Meredith had uh Haha will write a flashback to show that.**

**Mark is a good guy.**

**Dr. Webber is still Chief.**

**I'm not going to spoil the surprises about the rest!**

**Hope there are people who like this story line! **

**Please review and if you have an idea or two, your more than welcome to send it to me!**

**Ps. English is not my first language. I don't practice medicine at all. And I'm not American, havn't even been there yet so sorry if I mix stuff up...**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1 **

Dr. Webber was standing outside the entrance doors waiting for the hospital's new legal representitive to arrive. He was a bit worried, but he hid it well. Well, as best he could in anyway.

He first frowned but then smiled as the young woman approached him. Believing she was a visitor to a patient or maybe somebody else. But when she introduced herself, he couldn't hide the surprise on his face.

''Good morning, Dr. Webber I presume?'' She smiled kindly at him, holding her hand out to greet him. He internally shook his head and reached for her hand.

''Good morning to you too! Yes I am Dr. Webber and may I welcome you to Seatle Grace?'' He was trying to be kind, seeing that lawyers tended to be quite different in his opinion.

''It's a pleasure meeting you Doctor, I've heard many good things about you and this hospital! But, where's my manners? My name is Charlotte Moss.'' Her green eyes looking into his. Dr. Webber in all his years was yet to meet a lawyer that didn't make him feel like walking on eggshells so atleast that was the same.

He walked her to the elevator to go up to his office so that they could sort out some last minute paperwork and other essentials.

''So, pardon me for asking, I notice you don't have an American accent?'' Dr. Webber asked Charlotte.

She laughed, ''Maybe because I'm not American?'' She smiled and laughed. Turning around in the elevator, she looked up and before the doors close, her eyes lock on to the brown eyes of a young doctor standing not 15 meter from the elevator. As the doors closed, she had to take a deep breath and get her thoughts together before continuing the conversation with Dr. Webber.

X0X

Alex was leaving some charts with one of the nurses. Christina and Meredith were walking towards him - he also noticed Lexi coming from the other direction- he wanted to make a quick escape. He turns to walk away, when his eyes meet a pair of the greenest eyes he's ever seen.

He keeps staring till after the elevator doors close and Meredith and Christina are standing directly next to him. Christina clears her throat and gives him her trademark glare, ''You are staring at the elevator why exactly Evil Spawn?''

Alex glares at her, stomps past a flustered looking Lexi towards the OR where he was supposed to assist Dr. Mark Sloane for an OP.

X0X

''Wonder what's up with him?'' Christina remarks. Meredith laughs, ''Play nice Christina...'' Christina looks at her person funny, ''Me? Playing nice? Yeah not gonna happen.''

They both get paged, ''Finally some action!'' Christina let out as they made their way to the Pitt where there was an apparent 911. ''Wait? What if it's just one of the suck-ups that screwed up?'' Christina asked.

X0X

Dr. Webber and Charlotte sat in his office. After she confirmed to him that she was there to protect the hospital and it's staff aswell as being just (and to a degree allowed to make decisions on behalf of the board), Dr. Webber felt more at ease knowing they weren't going to have a tug-of-war in trying to keep the staff happy aswell as the board. She was there to make it easier.

She walked into her office's reception area. Looking it over, she sighed and walked into her office where some of the essentials were already waiting for her.

She sat in her chair and looked up at the roof... ''This may be a tad different than what I wanted as a kid, but it better be interesting!'' She said to herself before starting to check over the files for prospective secretaries.

X0X

It was nearing the end of his shift when Alex was walking over the bridge to the elevator to take him down to their lockerroom. He was in dire need of a shower after his patient (his first plastics patient that Mark let him work on solo) woke up and puked on him when he checked in after surgery.

But something caught his eye. He looked out the large windows towards the parking area. There, amongst other hospital personel, she walked. The same blonde from this morning. She had her coat on and her golden hair fell over her shoulders.

He didn't even hear or see Mark who appeared next to him till he spoke, ''Let me guess? That's the bombshell I've been hearing about all day?'' Alex frowned and looked over at Mark.

''What?'' He asked.

Mark smirked, ''We all thought it would be an old douche with a slick mouth talking crap that nobody but him understands or some grumpy divorced woman with a grudge against men that the board would have hired...'' Mark looked back towards where the blonde had disappeared to, ''But in stead, the Board was gracious and hired her.''

Alex's frown turned into a look of disbelief. ''WHAT? Are you serious?'' He exclaimed.

Mark laughed, ''That I am yes. Now, I need to go help Meredith and you,'' Mark pulled a face, ''You need a shower because quite frankly, you reek!'' Mark laughed as he walked away from Alex.

X0X

REVIEWWWWW! Please?

Ps. Had to type on my phone, laptop doesn't want to connect to the internet so that sucks...

Review already!

Smile! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Charlotte took a sip of her coffee she just bought at the cafeteria. She smiled to herself and made way to one of the tables to finish her coffee and a muffin. She glanced around her, taking in the people going past each other. Receiving a smile from an orderly she met that morning, she turned back to finish her coffee, wondering if she'd see the doctor from yesterday.

She briefly closed her eyes, frowning at the thought of all the work that waited for her up in her office.

'Wham!' Charlotte opened her eyes and found herself being stared at by a dark haired female, doctor?

''Good afternoon?'' Charlotte greeted her.'' all she got in return was a blank stare coming her way from, Dr. Yang (name tag).

Charlotte raised an eyebrow and stared coolly back at Dr. Yang.

''Christina! I was still talking to you when you just weren't there anymore!'' A strawberry blonde ranted towards the apparent dr. Christina Yang.

''Oh hello! My name is Meredith and you are?'' Charlotte looked away from Christina into the blue eyes of Meredith. ''I'm Charlotte, it's a pleasure meeting you!'' Charlotte and Meredith share a friendly smile.

''Well yes, yes, now we know your name. What are you doing here?'' Christina sarcasticly directed at Charlotte.

''Christina! Don't be rude!'' Meredith chided Christina. Christina shrugged her shoulders and went right back to glaring at Charlotte. Charlotte looked from the apologetic expression on Meredith's face back to the glare Christina was giving her.

Then, she started laughing. ''Well,'' she laughed at their expressions ranging from confused and upset to friendly and welcoming, ''I am the hospital's 'in-house' legal representitive.'' She said smiling.

Christina almost choked on her apple. ''You? A lawyer?'' She asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes, ''Sorry about Christina, she doesn't mix well with others.'' Christina turned her glare on Meredith. Charlotte laughed again, ''No problem! It was a pleasure meeting both of you! But unfortunately I have to run, I have a meeting to attend. I'm sure I'll see you both around?'' Charlotte stood, taking her coffee with her and smiling at the two doctors.

Meredith smiled back and answered for both of them, ''Ofcourse!'' Charlotte kept smiling and left, walking to the elevator with coffee in hand. Quite oblivious to the fact that numerous others were glancing curiously at her.

Christina was still grumpy when Alex joined them not 10 minutes later. Alex frowned and turned to Meredith, ''Who pissed off Yang?''

Meredith giggled, ''Christina is just upset that her glare only got laughter out of Charlotte!'' Meredith answered. ''Hmpf!'' Christina got up and left without a word to either of them.

''Wait, you met Charlotte? Charlotte Moss?'' Alex asked Meredith. She frowned, ''We met Charlotte, the legal rep? Why?'' Alex slumped a bit and looked down at his food. He had no idea why, seeing that he has never even spoken to her, but he felt sad that he didn't get to meet her.

He was so deep in thought, he never realised Mark joined them.

Mark frowned but didn't ask questions...

''So,'' he started, looking at Meredith seductively, ''Will you be my date for Friday night's function?''

Meredith laughed, ''I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking me!'' She smiled at him brightly, ''Ofcourse I will be your date...''

Mark gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

''Hey Alex?'' Mark spoke to Alex. Alex looked over when he heard his name being called. He was confused as to when Mark joined them.

''Yeah?''

Mark smirked and put his arm around Meredith's shoulders, ''I hope you are looking forward to Friday night?''

Alex frowned, ''Friday night?''

Mark laughed, ''Whoa where's your mind hiding? The banquet with the Board and welcoming a certain blonde lawyer into our mist...'' Alex looked bewildered at Mark, but he didn't reply. He got paged, stood and left quickly after giving the two remaining ones a brief ''C'ya later.''

Mark looked over at Meredith who was giving him a strange look, ''Oh that? Well I think they would look cute together, don't you?'' He asked her cockilly in his best imitation of a female voice.

Meredith laughed so loud, a group of nurses at a table near by gave her strange looks, as if thinking, ''What the Hell?''

X0X

**Please review? Pretty please? I know there are people who are reading my story so far, but please give me a heads up atleast? **


End file.
